memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Meter
A meter (m) was a standard unit of length that, on Earth, was considered part of the metric system. As a measure of length, the meter was often used to describe such factors as height, range, distance, thickness, depth, diameter or radius. Malcolm Reed described the Novan he saw in the forest as a "couple of meters tall, biped, odd-looking scales." ( ) Trip Tucker told Captain Archer to pilot Enterprise a few meters port, closer to the crack on Archer's Comet where Shuttlepod 1 fell down. ( ) When was reading off of the Retellian escape pod's gauges, he began calling out the altitude initially in assumed meters, admitting out loud, "I think they're meters," before continuing the countdown to the pod's crash landing. ( ) Comparative values * A Terran raven was known for having a wingspan of half a meter. ( ) * According to Miles O'Brien, the legs of a Talarian hook spider measured half a meter in length. ( ) * Trip Tucker saw a stairwell in the catacombs beneath the monastery at P'Jem which was a meter wide. ( ) * The disaster recorder launched from the was said to measure about a meter in diameter. ( ) * The hybrid Nomad/''Tan Ru'' probe measured a fraction over meter in height. ( ) * In describing Fenna to Odo, Benjamin Sisko described her as being about 1.6 meters. ( ) * Geordi La Forge described his height as being about 1.7 meters. ( ) * Jean-Luc Picard was once described as a "Human, about two meters tall, smooth-headed." ( ) When Picard later met with his clone, Shinzon, Shinzon told Picard that wasn't as tall as he had expected, then both agreed that they had always hoped to be two meters. ( ) * A photon torpedo casing measured 2 meters in length. ( ) * A Federation class 8 probe measured just over 2 meters in length. ( ) * Trip Tucker told Captain Archer to pilot Enterprise 2 meters starboard, closer to the crack on Archer's Comet where Shuttlepod 1 fell down. ( ) * When T'Pol guided Captain Archer out of a tunnel system on Terra Nova, she told him that a tunnel will branch off to his left in about 3 meters. ( ) * The cockpit of Earth's first warp ship, the Phoenix, measured 4 meters in length. Lily Sloane claimed that it took her six months to scrounge up enough titanium for that construction. ( ) * A man in Canton, Ohio had once rolled a ball of string over six meters in diameter. ( ) * The escape pods carried aboard Angosian police shuttles had the dimensions of approximately 7 meters in length and 3 meters in diameter. ( ) * The Cardassian escape pod carrying Joret Dal to the edge of the Cardassian border with the Federation measured 5 meters in length. ( ) * In 2151, fell 8 meters down through the surface of Terra Nova and landed in an underground cave. ( ) * In 2151, detected an antimatter reactor 8 meters beneath the surface on the Akaali homeworld. ( ) * During the rescue attempt on Shuttlepod 1 beneath the surface on Archer's Comet, the dropped another 9 meters down. ( ) * T'Pol corrected her previous measurement of 3 meters to 10 meters when telling Captain Archer that a tunnel will branch off to his left. ( ) * Matthew Ryan doubted that Jackson Keene could throw a 10 meters at Earth sea level. ( ) * dropped down 18 meters beneath the surface of Archer's Comet. ( ) * During a rescue plan briefing for Malcolm Reed from within the tunnel and cavern system below the surface of Terra Nova, T'Pol suggested to take an empty tunnel and clear the obstruction with phase-pistols. This woould place the landing party less than 20 meters from Reed. ( ) * The Andorian soldier Keval detected three new Human life signs within 20 meters while standing in the atrium of the monastery at P'Jem. ( ) * Most of the eisillium deposits on Archer's Comet were located 20 meters beneath the crust. ( ) * A marble statue of Zefram Cochran stood in Bozeman, Montana on Earth, that was said to be about 20 meters tall. ( ) * 27 meters was the complete depth, Shuttlepod 1 dropped down beneath the surface on Archer's Comet in 2151. ( ) * Lysian sentry pods measured 29 meters in length. ( ) * When the landing party from Enterprise followed the Andorians into the catacombs beneath the monastery at P'Jem, T'Pol located them 30 meters down the passage to the reliquary. ( ) * Trip Tucker told Captain Archer to pilot Enterprise 50 meters closer to the crack on Archer's Comet where Shuttlepod 1 fell down. ( ) * Enterprise detected Malcolm Reed 90 meters below the surface on Terra Nova after he was abducted by the Novans. ( ) * The measurement of each edge of Balok's cube was 107 meters. ( ) * According to T'Pol, the network of caverns and tunnels beneath the surface on Terra Nova extended for several hundred meters. ( ) * The first occurrence of the mysterious disease on the Akaali homeworld was located a few hundred meters away from Garos' curio shop. ( ) * The measured almost 700 meters in length. ( ) * T'Pol detected impact fractures nearly 2,000 meters down in the asteroid crater, filled with erosion over the years. ( ) * was 10,000 meters off the starboard of the when they contacted the freighter. ( ) See also * Kilometer * Meters per second * Meters per minute * Metric ton per meter * Micrometer * Millimeter * Nanometer * Square meter * Two meter man External link * Category:Measurements